


Soon the Sun Will Fade

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm here to grant your wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon the Sun Will Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 17, 2012.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, cold as he peers at him over the rim of his glasses.  
  
“I’m here to grant your wish.”  
  
He snorts, smirking as he takes a drag from his cigarette. “You and your wishes,” he sighs out, a cloud of smoke blooming from his mouth. “Well, then.”  
  
He smothers the cigarette on the ground, beneath his heel, and approaches. He reaches out, touches, does not linger.  
  
“Well?” he asks, frowning. “What will you do?”  
  
“What you wish.”  
  
Again, the smirk returns. “There really aren’t secrets when it comes to you.” He laughs. “Guess that’s your talent.”  
  
“It’ll be granted.”  
  
“You’re the one to ruin his face in the first place,” he says, smiling to himself as he fishes for another cigarette.   
  
“It was his wish.”  
  
He doesn’t answer. He finds his lighter, clicks it open. Breathes in and out, can’t really be bothered to care that after tomorrow even that will stop.   
  
“Anything else?” he asks, exhaling. He looks over.  
  
“Seishirou-san.”  
  
He inhales and closes his eyes, smirking.  
  
“Wishes,” he says, disdainful, even as he reaches out and takes, pulls closer.


End file.
